The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Typically, after a well is completed with casing, selected reservoir formations or zones are fractured to stimulate the reservoir formation. The typical process includes locating the desired formation through the casing, perforating the casing, performing the fracturing operation which commonly includes additional reservoir stimulation operations, and then pulling out of the well with the stimulation assembly.
Performing fracture stimulation operations after the casing as been cemented in place can result in less than satisfactory fracturing and/or stimulation. Performing operations after completing the well with casing also means making additional trips into and out of the well, thereby increasing the cost of operations. Further, in wells with multiple zones for treatment this prior method can be cost prohibitive for targeted stimulation of each of the desired zones.